


Flesh and Blood: New Year Edition

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New Year's Eve, OS!Kaneki, Reunion, Vamp!Hide, well sort of, yeah they are dating!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, what's your plan tonight?"</p><p>"Eh... nothing,  I guess?"</p><p>"The heck?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Blood: New Year Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Flesh and Blood: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4532130

"So, what's your plan tonight?"

"Eh... nothing, I guess?"

"The heck?!"

It was 31st December and the Anteiku was closing early tonight. Yoshimura-san wanted to give his worker some time to spend more time with their loved one on the last day of 2015. In the meantime, Touka was already finished cleaning up the cups while Kaneki just arranged back the chair.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Kaneki gave her a questionable look. He was already done with the last chair and just about to change his barista clothes to casual ones. It was chilly outside, with the snows falling down slowly to the ground. The lamp post make the scenery beautiful and he saw a lot of couple walking around this area.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your hot, sexy vampire boyfriend tonight? You guys are couple and most couple always spend their times together at this time, ok?! "

Touka had enraged look on her face. Kaneki was so not romantic!

"I wanted to remind you that Hide and I are not most 'couple'," Kaneki punctuated the word 'couple' with both of his index and middle finger moving in sync. He left Touka alone at the counter and started to change his attire.

Kaneki's first meeting with Hide was not a good one. Hide was, at that time, was an annoying (not to mention, very attractive) guy he ever met. That blondie always find his way to get on his nerves. There were a lot of time where Kaneki just wanted to stab his heart with his kagune.

Upon knowing him more and started to spend more time with him, Kaneki began to fond of that guy. His smile and ability to cheer up people in his own way somehow not so annoying to Kaneki anymore. Not to mention, his kindness and caring nature managed to soften his stubborn heart.

After every shit that happened between them, the ghoul and vampire realized of how much they head over heel toward each other. So, they ended up being a couple. Which make most Anteiku sighed in relief and Touka groaned 'Finally!' loudly.

Kaneki had zero experience of dating whatsoever. Hide was the one who had more idea than him in this kind of stuff (just like most literature and media portrayed, vampires are romantic). He could not count how many time Hide had teased him whenever he wooed that young ghoul.

Kaneki's life become more happier and enjoyable with the presence of vampire, until Hide's master summoned him. Apparently, he required Hide's help to deal with some 'stuff' (Kaneki was not allowed to know more) and his boyfriend must leave Tokyo for God knows how long. Vampire tend to lose track of time after spending their life more than a century.

It had been more than weeks since Kaneki saw his face. He wanted to contact Hide through phone or something, but it was better to not distract the vampires from their work. They already had experience that. So he gonna let this one slide.

He did not want to admit this anyone, but he really missed that idiot's stupid grinny face. He missed the time where they shared their body warmth together (despite Hide's argument that vampire do not have body heat). He was longing for that vampire more as time goes by.

As he put on his jacket and glove, Kaneki sighed heavily. _When will Hide come home?_ he thought to himself.

Ignoring Touka's comment, Kaneki quickly went out to the main door and left the Anteiku cafe. He was gonna spend his time on his own in his cold apartment.

***

5 minutes more before New Year come.

Sipping the red blood in his champagne glass, Kaneki stared to the outside world with gloomy expression. The snows was piling outside, yet it did not stopped from some people to be under the snow at this night. The sight of people being smitten toward their loved one made him sick. He really amazed with some their idiocy to stay outside despite the fact dangers could be lurking around them at late night like this.

Suddenly, he felt like there was a presence behind him. Without wasting any time, Kaneki turned back and pinned that person to the wall in no time flat. The champagne glass fell onto the carpet and stained it with blood.

"Yo, Kaneki!" the person's face grinned toward the ghoul. With enough light that illuminated from outside, Kaneki managed to see their face.

"Hide, what the hell?!" Kaneki let go of Hide's arm. Even if he was happy now that Hide was back, he cannot help but felt a little bit pissed off with him. He just came back without telling him at first? How dare he?!

"Dude, I'm really sorry! I didn't meant to---" Hide was cut off by Kaneki when that black-haired man decided to pull him closer and snogged him senselessly. He even pinned Hide back to the wall and made sure that Hide had no way to escape from that ghoul. He will not let Hide leave again!

The fireworks started made their appearance ad the clock finally reached 12:00 a.m. The loud noise from the outside went unnoticed as this non-human couple still focused on their loved one's lips.

When Kaneki pulled his lips away from Hide, that vampire cannot helped but whining with the sudden lost. He did not expected that this ghoul would pushed him onto the bed and crawled onto the vampire like some kind predator. Hide thought the manic glint in his silver eyes was so sexy!

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that your ass will be sore and you cannot even walk for tomorrow," Kaneki whispered next to the vampire's ear before assaulting Hide's body.

What a way to spend New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: Happy new Year!
> 
> Second of all: I'm so sorry that I didn't updated any fanfic, especially for this one! After finished my final in high school, I lost my passion in writing and reading book that it worried me. And not to mention, there were a lot of thing happened this last December.
> 
> Last but not least: I hope you like this part! This is basically what happened they settle up their problem.
> 
> Comment and kudos would be nice, tho.


End file.
